The life they should have had
by success
Summary: Nevile is no longer a clumsy fool instead he has awaken his powers as a God and Harry Potter has been made a God. Together they will shake up the wizarding world, collect life dept,and cause mischief. Harem for both. Lots of Bashings watch out Dumby, Snapy, Gin, Rony, and Ferrett.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter , J. does.

Chapter 1: A destiny changed

Loud thunderous sounds echoed through out the living room of the Longbottom's Mansion as three human grenades went off. Causing an extraordinary explosion. Death eater's, furniture, and pieces of the wall were flying everywhere. This was the work of Neville Longbottom, who was 1 years old and 3 months, who currently passed out on the floor upstairs due to magical exhaustion to destroy the evil people hurting his mommy and daddy and from protecting his parents from the explosions. Out of the 31 death eaters in the home, 10 were taken out by Frank and Alice and the others were taken out by Neville. Only one death eater remained and that was Bellatrix Lestrange who was currently lying on the ground facing Neville. All her colleagues were dead even her husband and brother in law. The explosion had done a pretty number on her, she had bruises all over, a couple broken ribs, a broken arm and a busted lip. It really hurt to even breath but she had to get revenge for her Lord. Using all the strength she had left she lifted her arm up for one more spell and uttered the worlds "Avadavra kedvra". The spell never reached Neville for a shield resurrected itself around him and absorbed her weakened spell. `Bellatrix passed out and from the shadows came the goddess Universa, who had Dark Blue Hair and Celeste Blue eyes. She was 5'5 with a F cup, a hour glass body shap, long legs, and a perfect ass to match her chest. (**this is what the hanfu looks like **** imgres?q=hanfu&um=1&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1280&bih=711&tbm=isch&tbnid=WGuxtuPjm1yQYM:&imgrefurl= /formal-and-informal-clothing-japan-and-china&doci d=zKsRKdc-2XfSyM&imgurl= &w=400&h=540&ei=GxXVUPSKHu6P0QG-ioCgDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=261&vpy=354&dur=497&hovh=261&hovw=193&tx=112&ty=144&sig=109711014532234241822&page=1&tbnh=135&tbnw=99&start=0&ndsp=38&ved=1t:429,r:31,s:0,i:264**** 9**** (btw I don't own this image )**** .**She kneeled down and scooped up little Neville up into her arms, repair the damages, whiped out Bellatrix's memories about what happened, and planted new ones in. Then a duplicate of Neville was made as she left with the real one. She also made fake clones of some of the death eaters so that the Lestrange bank account wouldn't fall to others. The clones had the memories of the real people but took the orders from Universa, they were very much alive and could be killed like a regular wizard. They even did things a regular person did such as eating, sleeping, making love, etc. No one would be able to tell that they were clones. Then she took the bodies of real deather eaters and took them to her realm with her where she would drain them of the rest of their youth energy. Even if they were dead she would take what she could out of them and replace it with the growth energy that would make them age even if they were dead.

Universa went back to her realm called Aurora Borelais. It was a Realm with many different parts, one section showed a palace decorated like the Chinese king's palace with their phoenix and dragon pagodas, another section was like Valhalla but with a Greek coliseum for the warriors to fight in, Another place was style in the English castles of the Middle Ages that was the place were prisoners were tortured and where people went on journey's to fight monsters, Last but not least was for the civilian people it had all that they ever wanted and more.. The Royals, or the Gods lived the sections with the Chinese Palace. She placed baby Neville down in a Golden Pheonix baby Cradle. As she leaned down she summoned magic to her lips and kissed Neville on the forehead. Neville had a seal on his forehead that unleash and his whole body started to change. Luckily, he was asleep or he would have felt the pain. Neville grew white hair and his eyes became a shiny grey. When he grew older he would be a heart breaker and he would be Universa's equal in power. She would always need his abilities to keep the balance and should there be a revolt they could take them all down. Then he would be friends with her adopted son Harry when the time came. In the original timeline, Neville was with his grandmother when his parents were attacked and they were sent a video of the torture. Neville had grown up to be a clumsy boy that was good at Herbology and he was pudgy to boot. But he was a true friend to Harry Potter. Neville was a royal and he would have died in this timeline along with his powers if she didn't help him. This was the timeline she need to get him because his older self couldn't help him and wouldn't exist without her help. She also did it out of love and respect to him for he would be her husband in the future. Neville had showed up in her original timeline with her and the other Royals that was how she knew he was one. He disappeared because his younger self died in one of the dimensions and she would not have that happened again. She had to take Seiya on as her other King because Neville was absent and Seiya was the 2nd most powerful Royal King. Universa was the most powerful queen, then it was Atlas Rose. As the top queen she had to make sure her powers were more powerful than the others. Her mother was Queen Cosmic and the top queen before she fell into a eternal slumber after Millenniums of being awake. Queen Cosmic trained them all and most of all trained Uni in the art of power structure. The other royals had to sleep with each other after their training was complete to absorb of each others more powerful abilities. Comic taught Uni how to control the power boots she would give the others without them being suspicious and to hide her powers. They thought that they were all equal but that was not true there would always need to be at least one king and queen that help keep the peace. Neville was her equal and was absolutely loyal to her so she would never worry about him trying to rally against her. There had to be order and there wasn't when a whole group did not always make their mind or make the best decisions. So now all she had to do was make sure she protect Neville with her life.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter nor the Final Fantasy Series.

Harry and Neville decided that they didn't want to go to school until the 4th year of Hogwarts so they sent their clones instead. They would remember everything that the clone did and see the memories. So what happened was that in this world because of the actions of Neville and Harry they were both the Boys that lived for different reasons. Neville killed the most death eaters that were high level ones and he survived at the age of 1. Harry survived the attack from Voldemort. Neville was raised by the grandmother and Harry the evil muggles. Both of their clones because what they were like in another dimension friendless, clueless, and helpless. Also easily manipulated and afraid of attention.

Both Boys were now fourteen and super sexy with their rock hard solid abs and all that muscle from up to down. Neville's long hair grew white down to his shoulders and his eyes changed from just pure silver to also have specks of purple. He stood at 6'7. He wore some ear threads the shape of crosses. His outfit consisted of all black from pants to shirt to shoes and leather gloves for fighting. His muscles were just strutting out.

Harry wore the same outfit that Neville wore but his was a little different. He also had long black hair down to his mid back and he wore a necklace with a silver cross on it. He stood at 6'6. The got their wands and books somewhere else but they decided to explore Diagon Alley. Neville's wand was Ebony with wood with a death tree and many cores of different and rare magical creatures. Harry's was Ebony and Holly with many different cores like flying lions, veela hair, talons from a griffin, etc. Harry's wand was mostly for dueling with a shield component and it was also a good wand to heal others. But Harry's wand had a tracking component that would lead him exactly to the location of whom ever he wanted to find. Neville's wand was also a Dueling wand but it could bring others back from the dead and it had healing components. Neville's wand also had a shield component. The guys decided to go their separate ways in exploring Diagon Alley. Harry was walking by a divination store when he bumped into a little silver blonde blur and caught it before it fell. It was a young girl about two years younger than Harry with Blonde silvery hair, soft warm baby blue eyes with a small button nose, and the most kissable, soft looking lips. When Harry looked into her eyes he was instantly transported to another world he saw the night sky with the stars and planets spinning around. His heart was pounding so fast, and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. In that moment, Harry knew that this was what you called Love at first sight. He also knew that she was the one, his beloved Queen and Soul mate. He dived right in and gave her a long and passionate kiss that scent fire works blasting in the sky. The young lady also realized that it was love at first sight and melted into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. He slowly lifted her up but he never stopped kissing her. Although he is clone hadn't met her yet, he knew who she was before he met her. Yes, life was good and it was about to get better with his soul mate, Luna Lovegood at his side.

Neville was in his favorite store the Apothecary when he saw the most unique rose on the floor it was a rainbow colored rose. Neville went over and bent down to pick up the rose another hand touched his as they touched the Rose a warm feeling spread all over Neville's body his eyes followed the hand belonging to another person as he stood up. His eyes trailed over the soft pink lips up her small delicate nose and to her eyes. They were a beautiful emerald green and her hair was reddish pink. Neville's body moved on its own reached down cupped her face and gave her a kiss that she would never forget. As they kissed all the flowers in the shop bloomed filling the air with the smell of flowers.

Harry walked hand and hand with Luna as she told Harry about her life. " My mom died, when I was 7 and I live with my daddy, Xenophillus Lovegood. I don't have the best relationship with my dad and I don't really have any friends". Harry felt sad for Luna and was concerned that she didn't have any friends. His clone had suffered from the muggle relatives and he understood how his clone felt because he didn't know his parents. He spoke gently "don't you have friends in the Ravenclaw dorm or any house?

"Ginny Weasley was my friend when I was younger. People usually call me Loony and people in my dorm usually steal my stuff. I end up looking for my stuff most of the day. I've tried to go get Professor Flitwiks help but it usually gets worse".

Harry gave her hand a squeeze and was very concerned with how other people were treating his queen to be. He would need to do something about it to make them understand that they couldn't get away with hurting his Queen. Harry raised her hand up and kissed it gently. Then he spotted his brother Neville with a beautiful girl who had the same shade of emerald green Harry had for his eyes. Slowly, they made their way to them at the train station.

Nev: Hi Harry, this is Aerith Gainsborough, my girlfriend.

Aer: Hello, Harry, Neville was just telling all about you.

Har: Oh, I hope they weren't bad things, Aerith, meet Luna, my girlfriend. Aerith, what year and house are you I haven't seen you here before.

Aer: Hi Luna, nice to meet you. To answer your question. I'm a transfer from America and I will be part of the Hufflepuff house. I am also in my fourth year.

Luna; Nice to meet you Aerith, I hope that we can be good friends.

Aerith: As do I.

With that both girls shook hands and the beginning of a long beautiful relationship was formed. The couples went through nine and three quarters and found an empty compartment. Both guys decided that they didn't want to be disturbed by anyone so they put on the privacy spells as well as the notice me not spell to ward off any unwanted visitor's like Malfoy, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. The trip was very pleasant and the crew got along greatly. They all got to know about each other and had decided to go visit where the guys came from. So Neville and Harry created a portal and lead their respective queens to their realm to meet the most powerful goddess, Universa. Today she wore ( i01. . I don't own this ). She still looked beautiful and radiant as ever with her F cup size, beautiful Celeste blue eyes and dark blue hair. When she spoke it was soft, gentle, and regal. Greetings Neville, Harry, who are the beautiful young ladies that you have brought over.

Harry bowed in respect and introduced Aerith and Luna. "This is Aerith Gainsborough and Luna Lovegood. Luna is my girlfriend and Aerith is Neville's.

Universa smiled at the young ladies " you are all welcome here, here in this world time passes by differently. Being here for one year equals one hour in your world. While you're here feel free to stay at the Palace and enroll in our special magic school so that when you head back you will be better prepared.

Both girls were surprised about the time thing but didn't question it further and thanked the Goddess. Neville and Harry showed the girls around and enrolled them in Seedling Kindergarten School where they would spend a year learn more than just magic. After all the girls were going to be queens some day. During the year the girls became better fighters, defenders, and Diplomat's. They graduated from Kindergarten within a year because they caught on fast and had to work twice as hard as the rest of the people. In the beginning, they were the slowest and the weakest of the class. Everyone else was ahead of them little 5 year olds kicked their butts in everything and were always rubbing it in their faces. Although the 5 year olds were kids, they put up quite a fight and were quite good gorilla warfare warriors. Even old ladies in that class were doing way better than them. The girls had to work out twice as long. At times they were furious with their significant other and wanted to beat the shit out of them but were no match for them. They started running from ½ a mile and another half a mile was added every other week. So now they ran 52 miles, could lift three times their weight, did gymnastics, martial arts, acrobats, pilates, yoga, climb the highest mountain in the world in 2 days, improved their stamina, magic, chakra, true nature reserves were controlled. They could dance quite well and fight in their heels. Their royalty class were coming along quite well. The secrets of the place started coming to them slowly and their trust in their men grew as they all grew stronger as a unit.

The year was up and the girls had both gained muscle in all the right places. Luna was now 13 years old and her body was growing rapidly. Luna's hair was up in a high pony tail. She was now 5'3 with 38CC breast and dressed in a beautiful yellow dress Marilyn Monroe style, white heels and Yellow Daisy flowered earrings. Her body was an hourglass shape and she was still growing. Aerith was now 15 with a pear shaped body. Her butt was the biggest feature of her body and her legs were long and toned. Her cup size was 34B and still growing. She stood at 5'3. Her hair were in beautiful wavy red ringlets, she wore Emerald Rose earrings, she had on a pink off the shoulder sweater, red mini skirt with black leggings, leather gloves punk style and black boots. Small weapons were hidden on the girls boots and their robes and their bigger weapons hidden in their space gravity pouches. They all got ready to make an entrance no one would forget.

On the first day, they made a late entrance to Hogwarts in which they kicked the doors opened and started to jam out to Chariot by Gavin Degraw. Both guys were playing the instruments and the girls sang the lyrics to the song. Smoke filled the air and different girls scream when they got roses from the guys. In fact Harry made his way to Minerva and gave one to professor Mccgonald personally and she fainted on the spot. The girls swayed their bodies sensually as the music played. Making guys really look at them. When they were done the whole crowd cheered for them. They bowed and got to their seats. Meanwhile Dumby door got real confused and Snape just thought they were both being arrogant. Dumby though that they were both out of character and didn't like the fact that his pawn was acting out. He thought that it was a faze and would end soon. Harry and Neville had gotten high fives at their table and laughed all the way to their seats.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Final fantasy series, nor harry potter.

Hermione was there with a minature glare on her face ' Harry that was a very good perfomance and you look good but I don't think you shouldn't do that again you could get in trouble. Harry looked at Hermione with out much care. She was about to start speaking again when Dumbledore stood up and made the announcement that they had a some new transfers Aerith Gainsbourough, Tifa Lockheart, Lulu Avengard, Riku Ropongi, Yuna Heart, Yuffie Kisaragi, Soiren Rock and Paine Ice. The transfers came up and lots of men were drooling over the ladies giving them a cat call. Riku had the smallest chest size at a 34 B and Paine had a high B cup. Yuffie had a low C cup, Yuna had a high C cup, Tifa was a low DD, and Lulu was a mid DD cup. Paine was the tallest girl at 5'9, Tifa, Lulu, Riku, Yuna, and finally Yuffie was the shortest. Lulu, Yuna, and Tifa had an hourglass body shape. Yuffie had an apple shape body bigger chest than ass. Paine had a Pear shaped body with a bottom bigger than her chest. Lastly, Riku had a Square body shape. One of the weasley twins took an interest in Paine and whistled at her causing her to blush lightly not many people caught that. Tifa seemed annoyed, Yunga was uncomfortable, Paine didn't care about the other people except those red heads, Yuffie liked the compliments, and some of them didn't really care all that much about the crowd. The girls were checking out the stud, Soiren, who wore a black muscle shirt, black fingerless gloves, steeled toed boots, green cargo pants. He had short Blonde hair and blue green eyes. He had the most amazing abs, his arms and legs all muscle, and he was lean too. Soiren stood at 6' they were sorted, Aerith was going to be sorted into Hufflepuff but she asked it to sort her to Gryfindor so she could be with her King, Paine Chinatsu went to Slytherin, Riku Gryffindor, Yuffie Gryffindor, Tifa Lockheart Gryffindor, Lulu Slytherin, Yuna Gryffindor, and Soiren the royal went to the house of Gryffindor. Soiren ended up sitting next to Harry.

Hogwarts would hold the Triwizard Competition this year and host the other schools of Dumstrang, and Beauxton. No one under a certain age could enter. Aerith was sitting across from Neville and would squeeze his hand ever now and then from across the table. The other Gryffindor noticed that and smirked. Fred and George went over and gave him a pat on the back. " You sly dog you, already snagged a babe. Good job, mate! Were proud of ya." Neville was speechless and couldn't help but blush. "Thanks, mate!" Then the twins turned to the beautiful lady, Aerith. "Greetings, I am Forge and that's Gred. It is a pleasure to meet an angel like you. If you ever need protection well protect ya kind lady". Both the twins bowed. Aerith gently laughed and her laughter was like beautiful music that rung through the whole hall and made all of the owls fly above her and hoot happily along. One baby owl went down and rubbed cheeks with her. The whole hallway of guys couldn't help but have hearts in their heart. Those same people sent Neville a glare. Neville sent the boys glaring at him, the most intense death glare, that sent chills down everyone's spine. People were also confused because Neville was timid and not the type to do that. They wondered why he changed so much "It is a pleasure to meet you both and I may take you up on your offer" said Aeirth. Fred and George bowed with smiles, bidded adieu and went back to their seats. The guys Harry and Neville looked at each other and mentally talked with Harry starting first. "I really like the twins, I think their funny, smart, loyal, and protective. It would be a good idea if we made them our men. First lets send a message to Universa about them coming and a message to the twins to meet us at midnight in our common room". Neville paused amount and spoke mentally "Agreed, in the mean time we need to find more loyal subjects, consorts, concubines, and slaves. We should go back this weekend to Aura Borealis, I hate to say this but I think that Luna is kinda young to be made into a true queen. She is only 13, if we go back home for three years, she will be an acceptable age to be turned into a queen. She will also be the youngest made queen". Harry looked longingly to his queen, Luna Lovegood, and she looked to him. Harry had a link with her although he hadn't changed her yet and he could feel her emotions very clearly. He could tell she wanted to be with him at the moment but she was feeling strong. Potions, science and magic had change everything about Luna except for who she is. Her genetics were cleansed and the bad genes picked out. The DNA damage was healed 100%. She was physically, magically, and spiritually stronger. Her beauty shined so brightly just like the moon she was named after and most of all he was there for her. She gained lots of friends in Aurora Borealis and he would give her anything in the world just to see her smile and know that she was happy. Harry looked back at Neveill and softly said"Ok, mate!"

. Ron had been trying to talk to Harry for five minutes now and he was getting absolutely no response. So he went to talk to the new people. He tried to talk to Yuna first, " Hi I'm Ron Weasley, welcome to the table. So where are you from?" then run took a big bite out of his turkey leg and started eating like an absolute slob. Yuna the beautiful dirty blonde with one green and one blue eye tried to be polite but it was kinda disgusting to watch someone eat like that. 'I'm from Japan, umm nice to meet you Ron". While Riku just whacked Ron behind the head. He was startled and had finished eating. "Hey, why'd you do that?" Riku just glares at him "well, you eat like a pig, and I bet that I can play quid ditch better than you". Ron was stunned no girl ever said that to him "Your on we are going to have a quid ditch match some time this semester. Loser has to do the winners chores." Riku smirked evilly "Good luck, don't lose you'll need it. With that said she turned around to talk to her friends.

At midnight, there were five people in the door room of Gryffindor and they were currently waiting for their Ravenclaw friend, Luna. Harry had messaged Luna earlier and told her the password was " Ickleton" Luna came in two minutes late but looked fine. Harry ran up to her and gave her a bone crushing hug and a kiss on her forehead. "Harry, I'm okay I ran into a little problem with my door mates but nothing too big that I can't solve with sleeping powder". Ok, Luna but if they give you any problems let me know I'll take care of them". Harry kissed her on the lips and pour his soul into it. Luna responded back just as deeply. Harry was a worry wart and cared tremendously about his girlfriend who he would propose to this year. He knew she was stronger but there were always stronger people when she truly became his queen he wouldn't worry too much by then she wouldn't be mortal anymore. They went back home and trained for three years very intensively. While there one of the twins would fall for one of the daughters of the Gods, Mi Young, one of the favorite children and princess of King Seiya and the Milky way twin Sailor Scouts. Currently, one of the clones was with his other queen, Rei Hino, Sailor Scout of Mars.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter

When the crew came back there were many things were decided but was that Harry would go and get his inheritance. So Harry and Luna went to Gringotts, and Harry coughed slightly and stood up tall. "I'm here to see the Potter Manager for my accounts, it seems that someone else has my keys". The goblin looked at him and starting laughing " ha ha, yeah right and I'm the minter of Fudge". Before this goblin could say anymore, Griphook, the manager for the bank came over to see what the commotion was all about. " Swort, What is going on and why are you laughing pray tell at our client?". Swort bowed to Griphook respectfully "Sire, this man claims to be Harry Potter our most powerful client, he simply doesn't look like nor does he have a lightning shaped scar anymore". Luna thought fast and spoke in globish " May your treasures flow abundantly and your enemies run with their tails behind their legs". Then she bowed to the goblins and placed her arms in a v position to show that she meant no harm, harry was also doing the same position. Griphook was shocked and impressed by the young blond human. He smiled and bowed back he even said the same greeting as well. There were few humans that were kind and respected the goblins and some of the families were potters, and lovegoods.

Come to my office, said Griphook. When they got into the office. Harry and Luna showed their Potter rings. Harry had on a gold ring with a emerald in the mouth of a reddish brown griffin its eyes were also made of emerald and in a square vines of holly intertwined. Then Italian words were on top of the holly and conformed to the holly's shape, the motto "Chi lar dura la vince= He who endures overcomes. Luna's ring was a bit different, it was the exact copy of Victoria Beckham's wedding ring, with the potter motto, and a small engraving inside of the ring of a raven. Griphook's eyes flashed in shock, " I appologize for the young interm's behavior, he just got started, I will personally punish him". Harry just nodded in agreement " Now, on to business, my key is currently with the Weasley's, I have never had it. I have also never met my account manager, nor have I ever gotten a single letter from Gringotts about my account, can you explain to me what is going on ?" Griphook, goup, and visibly sweated with much nervousness. He took out an account book, with Harry's name on it, and looked. What he saw was quite bad apparently, Dumbledore had been taking money from Harry's account as well as the Weasley family. Dumbledore and Molly Weasley had access to Harry's account, and there was a marriage proposal from Molly Weasley for Harry Potter to marry Ginevra Molly Weasley. " Oh, this is bad!" said grip hook shaking, and dropped the book. . He pressed to button for the king, Argen, and bowed to the Potters "I shall be right back, it appears that your account has been tempered with?" Griphook, ran to the king's room with his life on the line when he saw a bolt of lightning nearly hit him coming from Lord Potter, who was quite enraged. The king's door opened up, "What is it this better be good said King Argen. Griphook, greeted his king in a customary bow and kneeled. He went on to explain what Lord Potter had told him and what was happening. Apparently, the account manager, was also taking money from the Potter account, and the Dumbeldore account manager was in cahoots too.

Quickly, a VIP room was summoned for the Potter's, and the execution of both the account managers, Baby back ribs, and Diamond back were done in front of the Potter's who were quite happy with the torture and the beheading both the Goblins had to go through before they both died. Argen had his goblins working double time to get the Potter's back their money times three and to take get what ever was most valuable from all the wizard offenders. Argen had tea's and crumpets made ready for his clients. They were his most powerful clients and if they took away their money and services the bank would never recover.

It was very important for the Potter's to be happy and it that mean doing anything to get on their good side so be it. Plus the Potter's had a share in Goblin gold about 20 %. They were also friends of the Goblin's besides being their most valued customers. Argen specifically coordinated the meeting with the Potter's along side Griphook. Argen greeted the Potters and they Greeted him in respect. "Greeting's, I am King Argen of the Goblin Nation, I would like to apologize to you for the young whelps behavior earlier and I present him here to pay his respect to you." The young goblin bowed and apologized hundred of time on his knee's and Harry smiled quite satisfied. "Now as you know I have executed the traitor's doing wrong with your account, and I am currently working on getting all your money back times three currently, I have seized some of Dumbledore's asset's and accounts. You will be happy to know that Sirius Black has adopted you and made you his heir to the Black seat. You also have other inheritance's and marriage contracts. Mrs. Luna Lovegood Potter, you also have a couple inheritances as well". Harry wasn't expecting this news but he wasn't unpleased. In the original time line, Harry didn't get his inheritance until he was at least 18. He married the damn red head who gave him all these love potions and she even cheated on him with Michael Conner. She killed him and took his fortune. Meanwhile, Sirius was a man that never got a trial, was always on the run and impotent because the years of damage from the dementors. He was a good man that treated Harry very well with the very little time he had. Because Harry knew this he decided that Sirius and Remus would be his left hand men since the Weasley twins were now the right hand men. This time around he would make sure Sirius got his trial also that he became a Noble in Aurora and Remus would also get the same treatment. The twins hadn't been given their positions yet as they were new and needed time to become powerful. They would go through the same things that Luna had to go through. After all being a werewolf in this society was hard, you couldn't make much because people discriminated against you and sometimes you had no hope of education. Also with this unstable gene you were not able to control your inner wolf. At Aurora Borealis, they had the right stuff to make the foreign gene stable and not to mention that having someone like Remus would be a good advantage.

Luna wasn't surprised that she had a couple of inheritances and smiled brightly at the Goblin. "I would like to go first since I'm sure my husband's business will take longer". Argen bowed at her "Very well, Lady Lovegood Potter". "Griphook". "Yes, my Lord" "Get the ritual knife and some parchment for Lord and Lady Potter" "Right away sire". Griphook ran for his life and got everything needed as the nobles sipped on Mexican cocoa. He was back within 10 minutes with everything. Then Griphook placed Parchment in front of each person and a black ebony wooded blade with silver engravings of ancient goblin language with a single onyx. "Lady Lovegood Potter please place three drops of you blood on the parchment paper". "Please call me Luna, Lady Lovegood Potter is quite a handful and may I call you grip hook" "Yes, my Lady I would be honored you may call me Griphook" Luna smiled at the goblin and gently pricked her finger and placed three drops of blood on. Slowly silver words started writing itself on the paper elegantly and it shocked the Goblins and Harry but none the less he was very pleasantly pleased. It read :

Luna Celestial Selene Lovegood

Born: March 1, 19

To Xenophillius Archbald Lovegood and Serena Sky Light Lovegood

Heir to Houses: Ravenclaw, Le Fay, and Purnima Poornima.

Acquired 6 properties; Penthouse in Manhattan and Hong Kong, Mansion in California, and Miami, and 1 Villa in France.

Owns: 10 Percent shares in daily prohet, The Shelter of Flora and Fauna,

10 % in potions stores, all stores in Diagon Alley at least 10 %, and some

Stocks in the US. Lots of jewels, heir looms so on, and tons of money at

At least a Billionaire. At least 10 percent power votes in Wizengot, one of

True Three throne's of the Moon.

It was a very unknown fact but there were three seats to the throne of the moon because there were naturally three Goddesses that ruled the Moon during the time of the first beings. Universia was the first and the three Goddess the second beings. Then gods from then on like Gaia was third and so forth. The three Goddess were very much powerful and could match Universia in Power together. Their abilities and such were untouched no one had seen the Goddess in centuries. But this was good the second Goddess had been found. They had the 1st Goddess that had been groomed since she was little to take on her post when she became an adult. As such these three Goddesses would be at very top like the Royals and would be treated equally and with respect. That in itself was very rare. Another rare fact was that all three of them had the power of vision and making prophecies.

Also being an adult in their society meant a couple of things, if you were a civilian in these worlds you could start having kids as young as 18 years old, if you were a nobleman or military man you would get married at the age of 16,get married, and have at least one child because people tendered to die early from the strenuous training as a military man. In this society only the fittest stayed on the top, if you died through combat at least your line won't die, also people don't start serving until they are officially 17. The training was done to make sure they only got the best, and if you survived with an injury that hinders the military career, you have to become a civilian with a skill, if you died you died, and if you survived the training then you got a noble rank and wealth. The last option was that you could just drop out and that would be okay too. But royals started training as soon as they could walk, and there bodies were stronger. At the age of 13, they could become an adult, get married, become a father, and take command part of the army.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter and be aware of slavory

"Luna, you're the second true Goddess of the Moon, Lunaria. said Harry who was very excited and estatic about this news. He was also very honored to have her as his Queen and would treated her every bit the goddess she is. On a social standing they were a good match because they were royals and she is an original goddess. The three Moon Goddess were very well hidden and they can't be traced magically no one knew what they looked like but they knew of their abilities. The main one that would make you a Moon Goddess candidate would be if you had the sight and if you did then you might be one of the three Lunaria, Selecce, and Min Sue. Min Sue was already found, it was a matter of time before they found Selecce. Who was never far if Min Sue was around. That was it Harry just had to formally propose to her even if magic recognized them as married the moment they kissed. He didn't want his woman to be taken away from him. He would even pay for them to have a wedding that is Luna's dream wedding. Harry didn't touch her yet because he respect and loved her. The moment they had sex he would have to get her pregnant and besides he wanted to wait for when she was a little older. But now she was 16 and recognized as an adult.

Luna was shocked and didn't know how to take it. She remembered nothing about being the Goddess Lunaria of the Light. She didn't know what being an original goddess meant nor what her duties were. She was worried she looked to Harry and he scooped her in his arms and held her as he gave her the sweetest gentlest most reassuring kiss and that kiss alone melted all her worries.

While the two love birds were busy Griphook had gotten all the papers out of the file. Argen looked into acquiring a worthy gift for Miss Lovegood now a very high class woman. He looked to their file and saw that their marriage was register yesterday by magic 3 days ago. So thinking that they were two high class people who would want a grand wedding soon…ahah he had just the perfect gifts to give the bride. So he decided that he would scoot the groom aside and give him one of them then on their special day then he, King Argen would the utmost honor gift the lovely goddess. That is if he play his cards right then they would get a very powerful alliance with the lady. She was more than a billionaire she was at least a trillion year or more.

The couple finished up their romantic moments and more business started. Miss LoveGood, Ravenclaw, Le Fay, and Purnima Poornima said Griphook, since you are the oldest and most eligible heir you inherit the head rings. You also have some issues that need to be resolved as well as arrange marriages.

Let's start with Ravenclaw the diadem needs to be returned back to the heir, which is you madam, and a raven claw bracelet and necklace pair need to be returned to gringott's. Originally we lent it out to the Edgecombe family and we have sent many calls to the Ashwitz Manor. They haven't returned a sign owl to us, they deliberately gave it to the Vane family.

We also owled the vane family on top of that both the Edgecombe family and Vane family have a mountain of debt to be paid for borrowing money from many people including Gringott's. Madame, you are to receive both of their most valuable property which are Marietta Edgecombe and Romilda Vane as salves. You can also have their mother's Nina Edgecombe and Quinley Vane, do with them whatever you want. As well as the father's Orville Edgecombe and Raymond Vane, who were the ones to get the family's in such bad debt for their gambling, drug and alcohol addiction. Vane and Edgecombe have done dealings with death eater's its believed that Marietta is at least involved with Theodore Nott ( I'm not sure which author that I'm borrowing this from but let it be known that I am acknowledging their work. And well the other day Miss Vane illegally tried to give Harry Amorentia, a love potion with chocolate. They both also own lots of slaves that they beat on a regular basis, do horrible things to them and don't pay them well. The slaves don't want to be slaves, when they are suppose to be done their year, the Edgecombe's don't honor letting their people go instead keep them as slaves. Mr. Vane is now over weight and keeps on killing his female slaves with his weight. He has many slave children.

If I might suggest, that you whore out the father's and mother's as well as force them to do work at the many factories you own. Treat them as you would a sweat shop person. Make them pay off the debt, also both of the Head of the Vane and Romilda homes owe your house a life debt, and need to pay you back for money your house let them borrow which is 1 million. As well as confiscate anything valuable that you like from them. Also there are slave necklaces that make them absolutely obey you.

Luna nodded and was very happy hearing all this. That bitch Romida Vane, dare give her soul mate laced chocolates full of amorenta, oh that bitch would pay. On top of that the Vane family owed her a life debt she would be cashing that in. Marietta was the worst not only getting them caught by that toad the fifth year and that family owing them money not paying back, oh she would make Marietta's family work to the bone to make up three times the money. Marietta loved to taught her and say that she was a loony billboard with no curves. Oh she would show that hussy. "I will find out the location of their home and when I get a tag on Marietta, and Romilda's wands I would like Gringott's people that are also in the Auror Ministration to help me deal with them. Give me the collar's I am putting it on all the members of the house. Also I know a very inexpensive but private place that Mr's Edgecombe and Vane can whore themselves out cheap without the authorizes getting in the way and as for the Mrs's. Where is a good top notch private place so that they can be head whores. Btw which ever goblins help me out can have fun with both the Mr's and Mrs but not the girls my age, the goblins can take some valuable's from them as well.

"I will get a squad ready, Madam, do not worry we will only get the best and they will not mess up or off to the Guillotine. Thank you for your generosity, we will enjoy those hoe's first before we send the Mrs's to Belle's Boutique. Also let us take a break for 10 minutes" Said King Argen. The goblin's grinned quite hard with their really yellow teeth . "Lord Potter may I speak to you alone please" Harry nodded and they went to a private room. "Lord Potter I would like to give your bride a gift and I was wondering if it was okay to give her this and I have another gift I wish to give her in person on your wedding day". The first gift was a beautiful one of a kind Alfred Angelo's interpretation of Ariel's wedding dress with a beautiful blue belt with pearl's, aquamarine, and emerald's. With it came some blue flowers for her hair that were enchanted to not wilt nor die. When Harry saw this he knew instantly that this was her dress, now that he thought about it he needed to get his bride a wedding ring. He already had the beautiful engagement ring. "I will to keep the 2nd gift a secret and surprise you both in private on that day if you would invite us" Harry shook hands with the king and smiled "You are cordially invited as well as anyone you wish to invited"


	6. Chapter 6 : The History of the Malfoy's

Warning: Slavery, Abuse, the R word not for kids or people who don't have strong stomachs.

The ten minutes was up the meeting ready to start Luna was handed all of the Head clan rings and placed each one on her fingers. Each one was different the le fay one had an ameythst stone in the shape of a flower with a faerie sitting on it, the father head Mary's cup, and next to that violet flower was white roses, the ring was oval with white gold three clover, milk thistle and lungwort etchings. Luna inherited a bounty of spells, books, other magical objects Morgana had created and most important of all she inherited the wand of the great Fay.

Luna was now the ambassador to the Fae world and Elvin world because of her bloodline. Her job now was to heal as many house elves as possible and turn them into true Elves not the pathetic looking beings they had become. Luna was to also help the relationships of the fae, elfin world to the human world. She represent both the elvins and Fae's in lots of political matters. If the humans did wrong to her people she had the authoritiy to deal with them accordingly even report back to the rulers. But they did not rule her because of her royal blood.

The moment that Luna put that ring on a file opened up in front of her. It was in Elfin and it stated that Mr. Jacques Malfoy the founder of the British malfoy branch had kidnapped some of their Noble ranks and sold them out illegally after he placed a curse on them that turned them into obedient house elves. The Royal house of Elwin and the noble house of Toussant wanted their descendants back.

The blasted Malfoy family put up a ward around their home that made it that elves not in the home of Malfoy couldn't enter. On top of that, Jacques was a peasant that had bewitched a noble lady by the name of Inez Marine and married her. Then he found out that she was infertile and time was running out he needed to get some heirs to the house. So he decided he needed a strong mate that would help his heirs in the future get more political power.

So he raped an ally of the fae's and that would be the Veela's . Then he bound the Veela, Rene Martinque, to him feeling her loyalty and lust postion's so that she would loyal to jack, give him offsprings, and at the same time he would use her in threesomes. Sometimes he lent out her out for money. He even took all of Rene's wealth and made himself even more weathy and powerful. Marine was a minor noble's daughter, Jacque needed more to get a better ranking.

Inez raised the children having no ideas of her husbands crimes and thinking that the mother had abandoned her children. Then Inez got sickly when the oldest son Rubert was 21. She died 3 years later. Jacque who never loved his wife took on the full reins of teaching their children every thing he believed in dismissing the sickly woman's ideas. He had 10 kids with Rene and murdered the ones that didn't agree with his views. He also killed Rene the mother of his children because she had outlived her purpose. Rene was related to a Delacour, and Lovegood family making Rene Luna's great something aunt.

Rubert the oldest escaped with his brother Arnold and together they took on their wives Angela, and Angelique's last names Weasley and Prewitt. They both made names for themselves. The only children remaining in the Malfoy family were Adele, Anette, Arianne, and Claude. Adele was the oldest daughter and tried to protect the younger children especially Claude from being influence by their father for Claude had always wanted their father's love. Adele had only succeeded in making sure that Claude wouldn't treat his wives and daughter's like their father did because she was married off after 2 years to Alphonse Black.

After all Claude had only been 11 when their mother had died. He needed a mother figure. At 13 he turned to his next oldest sister Anette that absolutely agreed with their father's ideas and brain washed the little boy who missed his older sister. Anette ended up married to Cupidon Goyle who cheated on her constantly without her knowledge until one day she caught him in bed with his secretary. As twisted as she was she loved the man and mentally snapped. She killed him and the bitch ended up in an asylum for crazy jailors and couldn't care for their son, Evarard. Who married a Giantess, a low creature as Anette would say.

For poor Ariane, she ended up raped by Mordred Carrow and had to marry him because her brother made her do it. Mordred did some bad things to her lets say that after she gave birth to their son, Cesaire, that she murdered the man declared a blood feud between Malfoy and Carrow then tried to kill the baby. Claude's new wife Cecile Crabbe killed Arianne from killing the baby. Then Claude killed Cecile for killing his sister, and grieved realizing all of his mistakes wishing that he never cut ties with his sister Adele. He ended up hurting Arianne, so he wrote a letter to Adele apologized for his mistakes, and hung himself.

Cecile Crabbe, the 2nd child of the Crabbe family was an ambitious and manipulative woman, had seduced Jacque and married him for power and wealth. She seduced young Claude had an affair with him and got him to murder his own father after his father had murdered Arnold as well take control of the estates, she also kept on feeding him loyalty potions. The Prewitt family proclaimed a blood feud between the Prewitt and Malfoy family. Cecile gave him twins one boy and one girl. She also married Claude and convinced him to marry his sister Arianne off to the Carrow family. Because of the potion, Claude made Arianne marry her rapist, a scum bag. Causing Arianne's ultimate demise.

This was the very unhappy and hidden true story of the British Malfoy family as well as the other dark families related to them. Harry who could all of a sudden read Elfish and Fae was Royally furious they were gonna murder the Malfoy scum bags, wipe out the noble name of Malfoys, and turn them into slaves. , take back the elven nobles and take back Rene's money times three. Give adele and Arianne's non corrupt descents the monies, property, etc.

Harry and Luna's killer intent was magnified to the point where Griphook fainted and all the bank employee's that were close to the room fainted. Things started breaking with that much pressure. Argen could barely stand let alone walk, he had no idea what had happened. He barely had the strength to say " Please..lower..your killer intent we are innocent". Harry and Luna were still pissed but calmed down seeing Griphook on the floor and the King not doing much better. Instantly the heavy air lifted.

The King politely asked to read the letter, usually the bank looked over documents first to see if it was dangerous to their clients and it was an authentic document. When Argen read the letter he went from green to purple and smash a whole table into smithereens. "Those little pukes, those animals, they have no honour" Argen then went to grip hook splash some water on him and yelled at him " wake up, you have work to do I want the files on Carrow, Goyle, Crabbe and Malfoy. You better get your ass working or your heads coming off.". Griphook got to work pronto husseling people to move it or else their heads would be on the pikes. Argen instantly gave the couple the slave collars instantly hoping to appease them a bit. He told them of the marriage contract of the emerys to the le fae's and the marriage contract between raven claw and the Li's, and Delacours. Luna passed the marriages on to Harry who would end up marrying Sue Li relative of the King of China who currently needs an heir from Sue Li and her soon to be hubby Harry, Cho Chang and Fleur Delacour. Since Harry was the descendant of the pendragon and Emergy that marriage propose to Luna was going forward.

Griphook came back with some awesome stuff the Crabbes and Goyle's were going broke and the there was a marriage breach Violetta Brulstrode had an affair with Crabbe Senior making Goyle not Goyle Senior's heir. The true heir was the daughter, Daisy Goyle who is Violetta and Goyle Senior's only child. Goyle Senior proclaimed Goyle Jr his heir not knowing Goyle is not really his and stealing his daughters inheritance. Clan theft was illegal. On top of that Crabbe Jr wasn't Crabbe Senior's son but Harold Nott and Mariann Umbridge, the sister of Delores Umbridge. Crabbe Senior's real heir was his daughter Amy Crabbe and gave it to Crabbe Junior. The head of the family's were idiots and had made oath's that if they ever became indebt that the whole family were to become slaves to who ever bought them except for the true heirs. Not only that the heads had mortgaged their homes.

The Carrow's weren't as stupid nor inbreeded as bad as the Crabbe's and Goyle's but the Carrow's had been the one's that had murdered Harry's grandparents Dorea and Charles Potter after they had saved their lives. The Carrows owed harry a life debt, and Trystan Carrow had an affair with a Pureblood Emily Burrows who gave birth to the future Mrs. Lenora Fudge. The minister of magic's wife. Together fudge and Lenora had two daughters, Sophia and Scarlett Fudge and one song Andrew Fudge who hated his father and mother as welll as siblings. Andrew did not want to be part of a disgusting family that is dishonorable. The Burrows owed the Lovegoods which Trystan paid off. Then the Burrow's murdered Xeno Lovegood. Sophia was named after Trystan's mother. Emily Burrow's father Oscar had covered up the of the Potter's death for his daughter's sake with the help of the late Occam Fudge. So the Carrow's, Burrows, and Fudge's all owed the Lovegood and Potter families. Harry and Luna were going to get justic on those sick pigs that for sure. But they had to do things one at a time baby steps.

Harry 's inheritance was at least a billion and he 5 homes around the world. He owed a lot of businesses, etc. He had a marriage to the King of India's daughter's Parvati and Padma which make sure Harry inherited the throne of the King instead of the current princes. Then their was a marriage proposal to Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, and Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks mother turned out to marry Arianne's only great whatever grandchild Ted Tonks. Ted's great whatever was raised by Adele and changed his last name to Tonks and decided he wanted nothing with the Carrow family who took away his mother at birth. He was a magical that decided that he also wanted nothing to do with the wizarding word so he stayed in the muggle world marrying a muggle woman. Rachel Mcadams. For centuries there children never used magic and were normal muggles with the magic gene. The 2nd in line of the Carrow's was a digusting boy by the name of domingue carrow that was the present day carrow's.

Anette met her mother Rene and was cruel to her. Rene realized that Anette was her biological daughter but knew the girl was exactly like Jacques. So she cursed Anette's family to their unhappiness, madness, inbreeding and slavery. She made sure this daughter would fall for the worst man ever. Her other daughter's descendants would never be slaves but her son Claude would share Anette's curse.

Then Anette did something to make Rene permanently infertile and it caused Jacques anger. He was gonna breed Rene for money and his stupid daughter ruined that for him so he decided to put Anette in her place that putting her in a marriage with the woman beating, and womanizer Cupidon. Rene was glad she would never have anymore children with that ville creature who had killed four of their children and brain washed two of her alive children.

Because Harry was Adele's descendant, Harry was to marry Tonks because of Rene's wish Harry would honour that. It was all too much for Harry, he had enough for one day they would continue tomorrow. But first thing was first Luna and Harry were going to go on a misson to vent out their anger and disgust so they went on a killing spree on evil being that which will not be mentioned. The inheritance meeting would happen tomorrow.


End file.
